


B is for Baby Talk

by orphan_account



Series: Sciles Alphabet Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A-Z, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, there's a baby or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	B is for Baby Talk

It wasn't everyday that Stiles successfully dragged Scott along to the grocery store, so today was a very lucky day. 

Not that Scott hated grocery stores, or going places with his boyfriend, but college was stressful. Especially for a soon to be veterinarian who just happened to have a shit load of finals creeping up on him. 

Even that was enough to scare the truest alpha. 

So here they were, standing in the middle of Walmart at 10 pm all because Stiles wanted birthday cake ice cream and a box of peanut butter brownies to make. 

Scott McCall looked like death and felt like death. He also couldn't deny the fact that he'd wished for death at least 3 times this week. 

He currently stood behind his bestfriend/boyfriend/partner-in-crime completely zoned out when he felt all of the items Stiles had picked out being forced into his hands. 

"Wha-" He fumbled with the two containers of ice cream, two boxes of brownies, and was that three bags of Doritos? 

Stiles was definitely not afraid to eat. 

He looked up to see his pajama wearing, messed up hair, lanky boyfriend holding a baby? Scott blinked hard and looked at the woman standing a few feet away from them. 

She didn't recognize her but obviously Stiles did. 

"Oh goodness, Scott, look at the pretty little baby!" He gave Scott a short smile before looking back down at the smiling baby in his arms. 

"How's my little Ari doing, huh? You're so pretty! Just like your mommy!" He cooed at the baby who did nothing but smile and giggle in his arms. 

\--

Later that night as the two laid in their bed Scott thought back to the moment Stiles had with his cousin and her baby. 

"Hey, Stiles, what was with all the cute baby talk earlier?" 

The question caught Stiles off guard. "Hm?" He hummed, shoving two more Doritos into his cheese covered mouth. 

"When you were holding your cousin's baby? You kept talking to her like my mom talks to her puppy." 

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott's comparison of his baby cousin and a puppy. "I don't know. It's just natural I guess. You'll understand one day."

\--

Stiles walked down the stairs and into the kitchen of their new home. They were still in the process of unpacking small things and he had been working all day, just know getting out of the shower. 

He paused as he heard the sound of his husband's voice and the giggling of their 6 month old daughter. 

"Look at my beautiful princess helping your dad unpack all of daddy's things. Daddy is gonna be so proud of you! You're becoming such a big girl aren't you?" Stiles could hear the fondness dripping from Scott's voice and his heard was overflowing with love. 

Finally revealing himself he walked into the kitchen and bent down to pick up his daughter who was making grabby hands from her highchair. 

"See, I told you it was natural."


End file.
